Akatsuki Nonton Horor
by Aozora Quarix
Summary: Ujian sekolah selesai! Akatsuki sekarang nganggur neh! Enaknya ngapain yah? RnR, please?


Liburan!

Akhirnya, bisa juga tulis semua fic yang udah berhari-hari terdiam di kepala!

Hehe..

Sekarang Ao-chan buat humor Akatsuki lagi!

Kapan-kapan SasuNaru lagi ah~

* * *

_**Title:**_ Akatsuki Nonton Horor

_**Summary:**_ Ujian sekolah selesai! Akatsuki sekarang nganggur neh! Enaknya ngapain yah??

_**Disclaimer:**_ Akatsuki punya Ao-chan! *digeplak* Huhu, iya deh, punya Mas Kishimoto..

* * *

_--Di markas Akatsuki--_

"Yay! Libur telah tiba! Libur telah tiba! Hore, hore, hore!" nyanyi Tobi.

"Tobi, berisik ah lu! Lu ga tau yah gua lagi doa buat Dewa Jashin!" omel Hidan.

"Oh, lu lagi doa? Gua kira lu lagi komat-kamit." ucap Konan santai.

Hidan langsung memberikan death glare ke Konan.

Konan pun membalas death glare Hidan dengan death glare-nya yang lebih mematikan. Hidan tidak berkutik sama sekali. Konan tersenyum puas.

"Ah, pagi-pagi lu berdua udah berantem!" sela Pein.

"Daripada lu, pagi-pagi udah baca majalah bokep." kata Sasori.

"Bener itu, un!" dukung Deidara.

"Sor, lu sendiri pagi-pagi udah main boneka berbie kaya anak cewe! Dei, lu juga pagi-pagi udah bikin berisik. Kalau mau ledakin bom, di depan aja!" omel Pein balik.

"Bosen nih gua!" kata Zetsu yang ga mentingin orang-orang yang lagi berantem tersebut.

"Iya nih, liburan ga tau mau ngapain." tambah Kisame.

"Beruntunglah ga ada kerjaan, daripada ujian lagi." kata Pein.

"Iya juga sih." jawab Itachi yang muncul dari belakang dengan masker di wajahnya dan daster pink nya. (Author dihujani golok)

"Hwaaa!! Setan!!!" teriak Kakuzu.

"Setan bilang setan! Baka! Gua ini Itachi!" omel Itachi.

"Lah, ngapain lu dandan begitu? Hallowen perasaan masih lama deh, Chi!" ledek Hidan.

"Wah, menghina lu, Dan! Jangan sampe aja DJ gua sunat!" ancem Itachi.

"Waw, kurang ajar dikau kepada DJ-ku! DJ adalah dewa yang paling aku puja! Aku bahkan rela mati untuknya! Aku benar-benar cinta kepadanya!" puji Hidan lebay.

Tiba-tiba perasaan Hidan jadi tidak enak.

Ditengoknya ke belakang dan melihat Kakuzu yang lagi melotot sambil mengeluarkan aura cemburu.

"Hwaaa! Mami!!! Tolong daku!!" teriak Hidan sambil lari.

"Tunggu lu Dan! Kalau gua dapet lu, gua bacok lu!" kata Kakuzu sambil ngejar Hidan.

Yang lain sweatdropped.

"Jadi kita mau ngapain nih? Bosen di markas terus, un!" kata Deidara.

"Kita ke hawaii aja yuk!" ajak Konan.

"Gila lu! Berapa duit yang mesti kita keluarin buat pergi ke hawaii!? Belom duit ongkosnya, belom duit makannya, belom duit minumnya, belom duit mandinya, blom bla bla bla bla.. Belom biaya makannya si Zetsu! Dia kan kalo makan ga kira-kira!" kata Kakuzu yang sudah berhenti mengejar Hidan.

Zetsu yang dibicarain Kakuzu langsung ngambek.

"Gua makan lo!" teriak Zetsu sembari berlari ke arah Kakuzu.

Kakuzu menghindar dengan sigap.

"Hwahahaha! Makanya, latihan dong, Tsu! Jangan pacaran terus sama bunga bangkai!" tawa Kakuzu.

"Weh, beneran gua jadiin rujak lho!" kata Zetsu putih.

"Jangan! Jadiin sop aja!" jawab Zetsu hitam.

Zetsu putih dan hitam pun bertengkar menu apa yang akan mereka masak. Yang lainnya swt.

"Gimana kalo kita pergi nonton aja?" usul Kisame.

"Setuju!!!!" teriak Tobi girang.

"Mau nonton apa?" tanya Konan.

"Nonton Terminator!" usul Sasori.

"Jangan mentang-mentang tentang robot, lu jadi mau nonton itu. Gua kaga setuju!" tolak Hidan.

"Weh, semua orang tuh bebas berpendapat! Di sini kan negara demokrasi!" kuliah Sasori.

"Nonton Doraemon aja!" usul Tobi.

"Sekarang mana ada di bioskop! Kalau mau beli DVD-nya aja." jawab Pein.

"Jangan, mahal! Meningan pinjem otouto-nya Itachi aja! Dia kan maniak Doraemon!" kata Kakuzu.

"Lho? Tau dari mana kalau my lovely otouto maniak Doraemon?" tanya Itachi kebingungan.

"Dari Kisame lah! Dia kan sumber informasi gua! Siapa tau nih informasi bisa gua jual! Hehe." kata Kakuzu sembari mengambil kalkulatornya.

"Nonton Harry Potter ke 6 aja!" kata Itachi.

"Itu kan belom muncul di bioskop!" jawab Konan.

"Yah, gagal deh liet muka cakepnya si Hermione!" Itachi sangat teramat kecewa.

"Nonton Susuk Pocong!" usul Kisame.

"Itu juga belom muncul di bioskop!" jawab Zetsu.

"Hiks, hiks.." Kisame menangis termehek-mehek.

"Kok Kisame-senpai suka banget sama film berbau pocong? Tobi sih ga suka! Tobi sukanya yang lucu-lucu!" tanya Tobi.

"Yaiyalah! Secara, pocong itu kan mukanya hampir mirip kaya dia jadi kalo nonton pocong sama aja kaya lietin mukanya masuk layar bioskop!" ejek Pein.

Kisame sekarang ngambek ditemani ikan mas-nya.

"Nonton Night At The Museum 2, un!" usul Deidara.

"Wah, bagus tuh film! Kocak! Gua udah pernah nonton yang ke pertamanya. Gua setuju!" kata Konan.

"Kalau yayang Konan-chan setuju, aku juga ikut aja deh." kata Pein.

"Ah~ Mang Pein bisa aja!Hihihihi." kata Konan berbaringan dengan tawanya yang mirip kuntilanak.

Semuanya kecuali Pein menjadi ilfeel mendengar tawa Konan.

"Ya udah, sudah diputuskan! Kita semua bakalan nonton Night At The Museum 2!" teriak Hidan.

"Yosh!" teriak semuanya.

"Tapi..."

"Kakuzu-chan, pinjem duit dong!!!" teriak semuanya berbarengan.

"Hwe!? Bangkrut gua! Kaga ada!" teriak Kakuzu.

"Ih, pelit amet sih lu! Cuman Rp 15.000 aja kok!" kata Konan.

"Iya, un!" dukung Deidara.

"Kakuzu-chan, kalau kamu ga mau pinjemin kita duit, meningan kita putus!" kata Hidan.

"Jangan dong!! Iya deh. Aku kasih pinjem!" kata Kakuzu terpaksa.

Dengan sangat sangat sangat amat terpaksa, Kakuzu meminjamkan mereka uang.

"Tunggu!" kata Pein dengan muka seriusnya.

"Kenapa leader-sama?" tanya Itachi.

"Nanti kalau kita udah nyampe, jangan bikin ulah-ulah yang memalukan dan norak! Nanti nama organisasi Akatsuki bisa tercontreng!" kata Pein serius.

"Sip, leader-sama! Tobi bakalan jadi anak baek. Tobi bakalan duduk diem aja. Tobi kan anak baek, jadi sekali di kasih tau pasti udah ngerti!" kata Tobi.

"Ya udah, ayo kita pergi!" teriak Kisame.

Deidara dan Sasori pergi dengan burung bikinan Deidara.

Pein dan Konan naik mobil hasil rampokan Pein.

Kisame pergi lewat laut, berenang melewati samudera pasifik.

Zetsu pergi dengan nembus ke dalam tanah.

Hidan dan Kakuzu pergi dengan jalan kaki. Kata Kakuzu biar irit.

Tobi terbang pakai baling-baling bambu pinjaman Doraemon.

Itachi pergi dengan mobil tumpangan. Kenapa dia dikasih tumpangan? Karena rambutnya yang berkilau hampir menyamai model iklan sunsilk! Terpana pula pemilik mobil yang ia tumpangi tersebut.

Setelah sampai, mereka masih ragu-ragu untuk menonton Night At The Museum 2.

"Eh, jadi ga nih nonton Night At The Museum 2?" tanya Zetsu.

"Tunggu dulu, gua masih bingung." kata Sasori.

"Kayanya nih film bagus! Ini aja yuk!" kata Kisame sembari menunjuk salah satu poster film.

"Drag Me To Hell." baca semuanya.

"Tobi ga mau! Tobi ga suka film setan!" tolak Tobi.

"Sama, un! Gua juga ga suka film setan!" tolak Deidara juga.

"Ga apa-apa kali! Kan jadinya seru." kata Pein.

"Tenang saja, aku ada di sini bersamamu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja." kata Sasori sok puitis.

"Ah, Sasori no danna." kata Deidara terpesona. Yang lainnya sweatdropped.

"Pokoknya Tobi ga mau!!" teriak Tobi.

"Cup, cup. Tobi kalau mau nonton Drag Me To Hell, nanti om Zetsu beliin permen deh!" kata Zetsu.

"Beneran Zetsu-senpai!? Kalau begitu, Tobi mau deh nonton Drag Me To Hell!" teriak Tobi kesenangan.

"Jadi semuanya mau nonton ini nih?" tanya Konan.

"Mau!" teriak semuanya.

"Ya udah, kalau begitu gua beli tiketnya dulu yah." kata Kakuzu.

"Gua ikut!" kata Pein.

"Ngapain?" tanya Konan.

"Mau goda mba cakep di sana. Eh!! Maksud gua mau temenin Kakuzu beli tiket!" kata Pein keceplosan.

Telat, Konan sudah mengeluarkan jurusnya dan membuat Pein menjadi origami.

Sembari menunggu film-nya diputar, mereka semua berbincang-bincang dahulu di bangku.

"Film-nya udah mau mulai tuh! Ayo masuk!" kata Kisame.

"Yosh!" kata semuanya.

Orang-orang yang melihat pemandangan tersebut merasa aneh. Padahal cuman nonton, kenapa hebohnya selangit?

Para penonton dan Akatsuki memasuki ruang bioskop dan mencari tempat duduknya masing-masing.

5 menit berlalu...

Film belum diputar sama sekali. Akatsuki mulai bosan.

10 menit berlalu...

Masih menyajikan trailer film. Akatsuki mulai bisik-bisik lama.

15 menit berlalu...

Masih menyajikan trailer film. Akatsuki ribut sendiri dan mulai teriak-teriak lama.

Akhirnya, film pun dimulai!

"Wah, kayanya seru nih!" kata Sasori.

"Ssshhh!!!" kata penonton lain.

"Iya, un!" jawab Deidara.

"Ssssshhhh!!!!!!" kata penonton lain lagi.

7 menit berlalu...

"Widih, serem abis!!!" kata Kakuzu ketakutan.

"Iya! Tobi ga berani liet!" kata Tobi sembari menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kyaaa!!!" teriak Konan.

"Gyaaaaa!!!!!" teriak Pein lebih heboh.

Kepala Sasori hampir mau copot waktu melihat adegan seramnya.

Mulut di kedua tangan Deidara tertutup, ga bisa kebuka lagi.

Zetsu mulai layu.

Kisame mukanya tambah horor.

Muka Itachi tambah berkeriput.

Hidan komat-kamit minta pertolongan DJ.

"Eh, serem banget nih! Keluar yuk! Gua takut, un!" kata Deidara.

"Iya, kita keluar aja yuk, leader-sama!" kata Zetsu.

"Iya, cabut yuk!" kata Pein.

"Yo-i! Sebelum keriput gua bertambah lagi." kata Itachi.

Dengan heboh, akatsuki berlomba-lomba lari menuju bawah.

Sasori yang paling belakang bingung melihat teman-temannya salah arah keluar.

"Woi! Ngapain lu pada lurus!?" teriak Sasori.

Sialnya, mereka semua tidak mendengar kata-kata Sasori. Malahan, mereka semua menabrak layar bioskop.

"Wah! Pintunya ilang!" teriak Kisame panik sembari meraba-raba dinding bioskop yang gelap.

"Gimana kita keluar nih!?" tanya Konan.

"Tolooooonngg!!!" teriak Pein lebay

"DJ!!! Lindungi kami!!!" teriak Hidan.

"Kalau bisa keluar sekarang, gua ga bakalan korupsi lagi deh!" sumpah Kakuzu.

"Hwaaa!!! Tobi mau keluar!!" tangis Tobi.

"Tolong, un!!" teriak Deidara.

"Dei, ledakin aja pake bom lu!" kata Zetsu.

"Jangan! Kalau kita kena gimana?" tanya Itachi.

"Woi! Lu pada budek yah?" teriak Sasori dan untungnya para akatsuki menengok ke Sasori.

Tiba-tiba, theme songnya berubah kembali menjadi seram.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasori berlari menuju pintu exit yang sebenarnya.

"Woi, Sasori no danna, tunggu!" teriak Deidara.

Yang lainnya ikut Sasori menuju pintu keluar exit yang sebenarnya.

Penonton yang masih berada dalam ruangan bioskop tersebut pada sweatdropped melihat aksi Akatsuki.

Akatsuki pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hwa! Gila! Serem banget tuh film!" kata Itachi.

"Iya, mana pintunya ilang lagi!" kata Kisame.

"Bukan ilang, o'on! Lu-nya pada aja yang salah pintu keluar." omel Sasori.

"Tadinya gua pikir pintunya ilang lho! Hampir aja gua mau tarik tirai layarnya!" kata Kakuzu.

"Ga janji deh gua mau nonton film itu lagi, un!" kata Deidara.

"Hwaaa.." Tobi masih nangis ketakutan.

"Aduh Tobi, jangan nangis dong, nanti om Zetsu beliin coklat deh!" kata Zetsu.

Tetep aja, Tobi nangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Gua masih merinding nih sekarang." kata Konan.

"Sama, gua merinding banget!" jawab Pein.

"Padahal kita udah janji sebelum pergi biar ga norak dan memalukan. Ini sama aja kita mencontreng nama Akatsuki!" kata Sasori.

"Tau ah! Siapa sih yang ngusulin nonton film ini aja!?" teriak Kisame marah.

Tiba-tiba, para anggota Akatsuki kecuali Kisame memandang Kisame dengan muka penuh kebencian.

"Lho, kenapa lu pada lietin gua!?" tanya Kisame kaget.

"Ya elu lah yang usulin kita-kita nonton ini!" teriak Itachi. Lagi-lagi keriput Itachi bertambah.

"Tau nih! Mestinya dari awal aja kita nonton Night At The Museum 2! Sama aja namanya buang-buang duit!" omel Kakuzu.

"Udahlah, kita seret dia ke padang pasir, abis itu kita kulitin, terus kita mutilasi aja!" usul Tobi. Uchiha Madara Mode: ON.

Akhirnya, Kisame pun pulang ke markas Akatsuki dengan tidak selamat.

Akatsuki pun berjanji untuk tidak nonton Drag Me To Hell lagi.

**--THE END--**

* * *

Hwe, gaje banget yah? Pastinya..

Sebenernya sih, ini kisah asli lho!

Kisah ini Ao-chan alami dengan teman-teman Ao-chan..

Hehe, jadi malu sendiri..

Ao-chan yang berperan jadi Sasori-nya!

Untung Ao-chan waktu itu ga ikut-ikutan nabrak layar bioskop! Hyuh..

Makasih yah yang udah mau baca! XD

Jangan lupa, review dong! ^^


End file.
